horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Turn (2003)
| language = English | budget = $12,600,000 | gross = | followed_by = Wrong Turn 2: Dead End | imdb_rating = 6.1 | imagecat = Wrong Turn (2003)}} Wrong Turn is a 2003 horror film, directed by Rob Schmidt and written by Alan B. McElroy. The film stars Desmond Harrington and Eliza Dushku. The film was shot in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, and was followed by Wrong Turn 2: Dead End due to its commercial success. Six people find themselves trapped in the woods of West Virginia, hunted down by "cannibalistic mountain men grossly disfigured through generations of in-breeding." Plot Medical student Chris Flynn is on his way to a job interview and is driving through the mountains of West Virginia. Due to a chemical spill in the road ahead, he decides to take a different route, leading him through an abandoned dirt road in the middle of the woods. He then crashes into a car stranded in the center of the road. The car he crashed into belongs to a group of friends on a hiking trip, which includes Jessie. The car's tires were punctured by barbwire strung across the road. Francine and Evan stay with the cars, while the remainder of the group goes for help, only to find an old cabin isolated in the West Terre Haute woods. Meanwhile the two who stayed behind are killed by the cannibals. The others discover that the cabin has many grisly horrors inside, such as entrails in a fridge and body parts in the bathtub. The cabin is home to a group of cannibalistic mountain men, who are horribly disfigured due to generations of inbreeding. The group realize that the owners of the cabin will not be friendly. They hide within the house when the cannibals come back home. The group is forced to watch as the remains of Francine are cut up and eaten. After the cannibals fall asleep the group tries to escape but accidentally wake them. A confrontation erupts with the disfigured men and the group flee through the woods. They spend a couple of days running from the mountain men. They succeed in stealing the cannibals' truck but Scott is killed by being shot with arrows. Then the remaining three survivors hit a dead end in the road and continue on foot, meanwhile the cannibals track them. Eventually they end up at an old watch tower in hopes of finding a radio or rangers. They find a radio but get no response. Someone responds just as the cannibals reach the tower and alerts the cannibals to the group's whereabouts. The cannibals then proceed to burn down the tower, but the three escape by jumping into a nearby tree. Unfortunately, Carly is decapitated by an axe wielding cannibal who climbed up the tree. The remaining two people, Chris and Jessie, make it out of the woods alive and end up destroying the cannibals and their cabin. However, at least one cannibal survives, as shown in the ending credits. List of deaths Cast Response and Box Office The film received mixed reviews from critics. It earned a 41% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Many criticized it as the film having no originality, taking its plot from other horror films such as The Hills Have Eyes and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The New York Post called it a "dull, humorless slasher flick." The Boston Globe called it "A stultifying blend of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, boot camp, and maybe The Blair Witch Project, Wrong Turn is profoundly less than the sum of its influences." Positive reviewers considered it to be a fun, scary Friday night horror film. The Detroit Free Press called said "While this movie doesn't have the warped sensibilities of 1977's similarly plotted The Hills Have Eyes, it has decent performances and genuine suspense." Also Glenn Lovell from the San Jose Mercury News praised the film quoting "Schmidt makes us flinch the old-fashioned way — by giving us a box seat to the unspeakable." The film also did moderately well at the box office, debuting at #6 with $5.1 million. The film went on to earn a total of $28.7 million worldwide at the box office. Media DVD The special features on Wrong Turn are: * Theatrical Trailer * Featurettes * Francine's death outtakes * Extended waterfall sequence * Audio commentary by director and lead actors Soundtrack Note: The following list does not include composed music * Label: Lakeshore Records * Release date: June 2, 2003 # Dream Syndicate - "Halloween" # Queens of the Stone Age - "You Can't Quit Me Baby" # Queens of the Stone Age - "If Only" # Simple - "Birthday" # Breaking Benjamin - "Wish I May" Sequels Due to its great commercial success on DVD, the film was followed by the 2007 direct-to-video sequel Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, which starred Erica Leerhsen, Henry Rollins and Texas Battle, and was directed by Joe Lynch. The sequel was also very successful on DVD and received positive response from the critics. On June 30, 2008, Bloody-Disgusting learned that Declan O'Brien will be directing Wrong Turn 3. Joe Lynch will not be returning for the third film. It has also been confirmed that Fox Home Entertainment has officially begun casting the third installment. No word on whether any of the surviving cast will be back. Videos Wrong Turn (2003) Trailer External links * * * * Category:2003 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Wrong Turn films Category:Killer films Category:Backwoods and redneck films Category:Cannibal films Category:Gore and disturbing films Category:Splatter films